$\dfrac{2}{3} + \dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 8}{3 \times 8}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{16}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{16} + {6}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{22}{24}$